This invention relates to sights for archery bows, and more particularly to a multiple sight pin archery bowsight for use in both tournament shooting and bow hunting.
Multiple pin-type sighting devices for archery bows are known in the art, and fall into two basic categories: Sights utilizing a plurality of sight pins arranged in a single longitudinally extending adjustment slot in a mounting plate, and sights utilizing a plurality of sight pins arranged in a pair of parallel longitudinally extending adjustment slots in a mounting plate.
In the first case, the sight pins are arranged to extend through the single adjustment slot, whereupon the sight pins are disposed in a single plane. However, such configurations severely restrict the adjustment of adjacent pins in that the pins cannot be moved close enough together to allow for fine settings of relatively small changes in yardages.
In the second case, the plurality of pins are arranged to extend through a pair of parallel-extending slots. However, such a configuration provides sighting pins arranged in two rows each at a different distance from the eye of the archer. In this respect, while closer adjustment of adjacent pins may be made, the varying distance of each adjacent pin from the archer's eye reduces the accuracy of fine aiming on a target.
Also, in both categories of pin-type bowsights described above, no provision for individual adjustment of each sight pin for windage conditions and differing shooting characteristics is made. While gross adjustment of the entire bank of sight pins jointly may be made with some sights of the prior art, the constructions of the prior art bowsights do not afford each individual sighting pin separate adjustment perpendicular to the plane of its supporting slot.
Additionally, because the sight pins on a hunter's bow are very susceptible to breakage during movement through underbrush and foliage common in hunting grounds, some hunter bowsights of the pin type include fixed protective frames overlying the sight pins. A crosshair sighting wire also is often provided to increase the ease of sighting on a target. However, because of regulations in tournament shooting, which ban the use of framework around the sighting pins and the use of crosshair devices, such hunting sights are not acceptable for competition use. Accordingly, for target shooting the hunting sight must be replaced with a sight that does not utilize a pin-protecting frame and crosshair.